The Perfectionist's First Kiss With The Jinx
by SpongeGuy
Summary: 100 days after they started dating, Amanda tries to make her first kiss with Milo perfect. But... Does it have to be? Part of "The Jinx and The Perfectionist AU", Birthday present for ArendAlphaEagle. Also, contains post credits scene set in "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU".


**Ok, so some of you might be staring at this in shock. SpongeGuy? Making a Milanda story? Well, let me explain a few things:**

**1: Milanda still happened in the "Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU", but instead of staying together, they broke up and stayed good friends. We will get to that story arc at one point.**

**2\. This is not part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU". As a matter of fact, it is part of the "Jinx and Perfectionist AU" that I made for my good friend ArendAlphaEagle.**

**3\. For those who were hoping for a "TMMLWG AU" story, have no fear! Tuesday sees the arrival of another Milolissa story!**

**Anyway, enjoy the story, hopefully!**

* * *

It all started exactly 100 days after they started dating.

Amanda Lopez, Danville's local perfectionist and planner, prepared for her first kiss with her boyfriend, local "Jinx", Milo Murphy.

Not that they hadn't kissed before, but it was mostly her giving his cheek a peck. This, this was to be the big one.

Amanda had waited her whole life for her first real kiss. She had planned the specifics at age 3, chose the location at age 5 and at 9 years old, finally chose the perfect violinist (why were all the violinists in Danville so… Imperfect?)

In fact, Amanda had planned everything to absolute perfection. Every minute detail was figured out long ago, and she had somehow managed to book her most favorite part of the beach for the last 8 years (Her father was still complaining about the bill).

"Sure, I'd love to go to the beach! Last time I went there, I got swallowed by a whale! Long story short, rescued some pirates and I haven't been kidnapped by any pirates for over two weeks!", said Milo, in his usual, optimistic self.

Amanda knew Milo didn't care if it was perfect; She also knew that Milo couldn't help the potential disasters that could stop their first kiss from being perfect.

But that didn't mean Amanda didn't want it to be perfect.

And Amanda Lopez doesn't lose, even to unbeatable family curses.

So, once Milo agreed to the beach date, Amanda set her plan in motion: She got Zack to keep Milo out of trouble, Melissa to look out for any sign of Murphy's Law on the beach (since she was the closest to an expert), Martin to potentially attract the bad luck to him, Brigette to keep Martin's bad luck away from them, Sara to handle the wind turbine that would give more atmosphere to the kiss, Lydia would release the fireworks, Dakota would play the violin (because of course) and Cavendish would serenade them.

* * *

Amanda was getting into her sparkling, diamond studded dress, when her mother walked in the door.

"Novio?", Amanda's mother greeted.

"Mami!", Amanda exclaimed and embraced her loving Mom.

"Everyone is ready, querido."

"Perfect! This is going to be the greatest first kiss anyone's ever had! Milo won't know what hit him, but I will, 'cause I am prepared for anything! Murphy's Law, rude interruptions, even giant man swallowing whales! Don't ask."

Amanda's mother smiled at her.

"I even cleared the entire beach! It wasn't hard."

On the beach, Doofenshmirtz was playing Squidward's clarinet. The two ear grating sounds were enough for anyone to leave, only for Elliot to suddenly appear.

"That's it!", said some guy. "Let's go waste our time somewhere else!"

Everyone left.

"I am so happy for you, my angel. But I hope you know that it doesn't have to be perfect."

"Mami, where have you been?", Amanda asked, not understanding her mother's odd statement.

"Just enjoy yourself.", Amanda's mother said, and bid her daughter adieu.

"Oh, I will!", Amanda said defiantly, challenging the natural world order to foil her perfect plan.

* * *

It was finally time. Milo had arrived, the two had strolled through the beach, and while Milo was puzzled by the sudden winds, shouts of "No whales on the horizon!" and Cavendish's amazing opera voice, he was still having a great time.

Finally, they had arrived at Amanda's perfect point in the beach. The sun was setting, painting the sky a beautiful orange (imagine, if you will, the sunset from the final episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender, when Aang and Katara kissed). The music was reaching its most beautiful part. The wind gushed through them. Martin had been attacked by wolves, bees and a really moody milk man.

It was perfect.

Amanda stopped.

"Isn't the sky beautiful, Milo?", Amanda asked, stars in her eyes.

"I guess. I think there's something more beautiful in front of me.", Milo said, in his usual corny charm.

Amanda giggled and blushed. She could feel it in her bones. After 10 years of planning, it was hers. The perfect first kiss. All that was left was the final build up.

"I've had a great time.", Amanda said.

"Yeah, me too! Though I must say, I had no idea Cavendish could sing like that."

"Why must everyone doubt it?", Cavendish asked, but a dirty look from Amanda and Dakota got him back to serenading.

"You know what would be the perfect finale to this perfect date?", Amanda asked, eye shining like diamonds.

"…Chilly Fries?", Milo asked, clueless.

"I was thinking something more… Passionate.", Amanda said, starting to lean in.

Milo understood, and awkwardly tried to copy her motion, when suddenly…

"Hey look at that bolt.", said one guy.

"Yeah, that's a bolt.", said the other guy.

"That bolt's loose."

"Definitely loose."

"That bolt just wiglging there, and it will come loose and break the wind turbine if we do nothing."

"Just wiggling, just chilling."

"We better do something."

"Right on we better do something."

"No time wasting, no lollygagging."

"No way, Jose."

The bolt comes loose.

Sara, who was busy looking at her little brother grow up, noticed the wind turbine going crazy.

"Guys? Why didn't you fix that bolt?!", Sara asked, outraged.

"Yeah, we probably should have fixed it."

"Prolly, right?"

The wind turbine now went nuts and blew Milo and Amanda into the sky.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?", Amanda asked, furious.

"I think that wind turbine went nuts.", Milo observed.

Dakota saw this and threw his violin at the turbine to shut it off.

"Why not just press the button?", Cavendish asked.

"Whoops.", Dakota said.

The violin hit the turbine and the two exploded, sending a bigger gust of wind that send Milo and Amanda onto a pirate ship on the horizion.

Melissa, who was distracted by the commotion, failed to warn them of the pirates, so she and Zack (who joined her after bringing Milo) swam to the ship and reminded the pirates on their truce with Milo.

But just when all looked good, the giant whale from Milo's story hit the ship, causing Milo and Amanda to fly over to a cliff.

Lydia's fireworks then came out accidentally, when her clothes spontaneously combusted and lit the fuse.

The fireworks scared the whale away, but they also hit the cliff, nearly dropping Milo and Amanda to their doom.

Milo quickly grabbed Amanda, and as she hung off the cliff, her dreams were destroyed around her.

"No! It's not fair! It's all ruined!", Amanda cried.

"Amanda…", Milo said, concerned.

"I planned this for 10 years. It was supposed to be perfect. How could it all go so wrong?"

"Well, Murphy's Law is unpredictable."

"I almost beat it! I was so close!"

A tear streamed down her cheek.

"It was supposed to be… Perfect."

"What was? Oh, you mean…"

"Yes. Our first kiss."

Milo smiled at Amanda.

"But Amanda… It will be perfect."

"HOW? I'm hanging off a cliff, the fireworks and wind turbine and music are destroyed, and your father is being taken to hospital!"

"Yeah, but… You are the world to me, Amanda! I would kiss you in a dumpster truck, a 18 ft tall rhino's gym socks and inside a giant whale! I'd kiss you in the most uncomfortable place in the world! I'd kiss you no matter what!"

Milo looked at her dreamily.

"You're my dream girl, Amanda. The kiss would be perfect because… it'd be with you."

And then Amanda had an ephiphany. She now realized what her mother meant and what Milo meant.

It didn't matter whether there was music, a beautiful sunset and fireworks.

What mattered was what she and Milo felt.

What they meant to each other.

The kiss would be perfect, because it would be from love.

And so, while being pulled up from a cliff, with the remains of a pirate ship drifting in the water, their family and friends all torn up and muddy, dirt on her dress and yet another bruise on his shoulder…

Milo and Amanda had their first kiss.

It was a little sloppy, a tad askew, and their teeth hit at one point.

But it was…

"Perfect." Amanda said, as it ended.

"Just… Perfect."

* * *

**Post Credit Scene:**

In "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU"...

They were a thing...

Remember?

We were a thing...

Remember?

Was it just a dream?

Or was it all just a lie?

...I kissed you.

I...

I loved you.

At least...

I think I did.

But...

We decided it was going too fast.

And now you're off on your own journey.

And...

I'm alone.

I still think of you.

Of your soft face and warm hands.

Of your soaring heart and wonderful hair.

But clearly...

Clearly I wasn't good enough.

I don't know if we can be just friends.

Not after all we've been through.

But...

I must...

II must persevere.

Amana Lopez must persevere.

How will I be the very best if I don't?

How will I be happy if I am not perfect?

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**SpongeGuy.**


End file.
